


Comfortably Numb

by TheAmazonHuntress



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Character Death, Near Death, One Shot, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazonHuntress/pseuds/TheAmazonHuntress
Summary: “So much for being a charity case, huh?” Beth spits out, wiping at her eyes as she looks at his silhouette leaning against the tree. He clearly makes no sign of moving, so she continues.“Where’s Mick? Couldn’t make it this time?” she huffs, taking a step back when he appears from the darkness, readjusting his shoulders as he slowly strides towards her. She doesn’t need to see the gun to know what that clicking sound is.Or, what my sick twisted mind was thinking about what happens next. One shot.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Comfortably Numb

_There is no pain, you are receding_

_A distant ship, smoke on the horizon_

_You are only coming through in waves_

“So much for being a charity case, huh?” Beth spits out, wiping at her eyes as she looks at his silhouette leaning against the tree. He clearly makes no sign of moving, so she continues.

“Where’s Mick? Couldn’t make it this time?” she huffs, taking a step back when he appears from the darkness, readjusting his shoulders as he slowly strides towards her. She doesn’t need to see the gun to know what that clicking sound is. She stops when the back of her knees hit the park bench.

“I told him to take off for the night. Besides, I told you that I’d do it myself.” he moves his free hand to her face in attempts to smooth her unruly hair back, but Beth turns away from his caress, looking down, somewhere, _anywhere_ to avoid staring into his gaze, which is full of intent and malice. He’s ready to do this.

“You don’t- you don’t get to do this! Threaten to kill me, then the next you touch me like nothing has happened and-“she’s close to sobbing but she takes another deep breathe.

“And what?” Rio growls, slowly losing his demeanor.

She closes her eyes and takes a moment to herself, biting the inside of her cheek.

“I’m sorry,” she pleads, feeling her knees weakening as she sits down on the bench, face in her hands as she sobs. She trembles when she feels his gloved hand on her back, mistaken it for his gun as he is rubbing circles with his thumb. The silence that followed was deafening, except for the occasional _car_ _passing_ the street.

“Are you?” is all he asked, and she’s never heard him sound so vulnerable, it’s almost as scary as her pouring her heart out to him. She couldn’t do this with Dean, even when he’d beg of her to be honest and she still choose not to. She couldn’t do this with Rio, though. He’s the only one who’s ever made her feel like she’s worth more, so much more. If she’d owed him anything right now it’s complete honesty. It’s the hardest thing she’s had to do, if she’ll admit so herself.

She looks up at him, eyes brim with tears as she nods slowly, finding her words.

“Do you remember that time you send me that text?” she asks, licking her lips as he furrowed his brow.

\---

_Her cellphone buzzes and she make no hesitation to grab her phone._

**_Still thinkin’ bout what we’re gonna label this thing?_ **

_Her mouth turns into a smile before she taps away at her screen. She pauses her fingers over the SEND button before finally hitting send._

**_I’ll think of something._ **

_She suddenly feels like she’s being watched and when she looks up from her phone Annie is looking at her incredulously._

_“What is up with you?” Annie asks, sharing a glance with Ruby. “We’re over here talking strategy, so we all don’t go “bankrupt” but you’re knee-deep into texting with your boyfriend to care.”_

_“It’s nothing. And he’s NOT my boyfriend,” she says simply, trying her best to hold her smile but she knows her sister and Annie knows her. She looks at Annie whispering something in Ruby’s ear and Ruby just puts a smug look on her face, pointedly looking at her phone._

_“No, that’s not what this is about. This? Is work!” She holds up her phone for the girls to see._

_“Well if that’s work then I wanna know where to sign up because I haven’t been this happy about my job recently.”_

_“Oh, shut up, Annie.”_

\---

“Your point?” He sighs, clenching his jaw.

“You. Me. We? It’s not just ‘this’,” she weirdly flaps her hands showcasing the space between them. “It’s more than that, you know that.”

“Oh yeah, I could tell when you put three slugs in me. Three times the charm, right?” his voice rasps, straightening his stance. She can’t take his accusing stare at her, so she finds another spot on his coat to look at.

“I shouldn’t have, I was scared, and Turner despite him being on our case was a good person.” She says desperately, realizing he’s slowly losing his patience with her.

“Stand up.” He says, pulling the gun from his belt. Beth rubs a hand over her hair nervously before standing up to him.

“He was on _your_ case, that was on you. I was doing you a favor.” Rio scoffs, closing whatever distance is left between them. The barrel of his gun feels cold against her jaw. _Déjà vu_ , she thinks.

“What makes you think I won’t return the favor right now?” he says, his gun pressing intently against her.

“If you did, I would’ve been dead already.” She says blankly, searching his eyes. “But you won’t. Because you need me,” she says, as her hand slowly covers his own on the handle of the gun. “and I need you.”

He lets out a breath in the cool air, biting his bottom lip.

"Good." He’s looking behind her, giving a slight nod. Before she gets time to react, he spins her around, back flush against him with her finger on the trigger as he takes aim.

“No!” Beth wails, dropping her knees on the grass. She stares numbly at Max’ lifeless body on the ground, and then Mick disappearing back into the black van. Rio crouches down next to her, leaning in close. She feels his breath ghosting over her as he whispers.

“Clean up your mess, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time attempt at writing for these angsty characters. Please forgive any inaccuracies as this was unBETA'd and completely remixed from past and recent episodes (spoilers for 3x06).


End file.
